Michiru Sagae
Michiru Sagae is a mysterious girl who appears in the fourth season of Hell Girl. She interacts with Ai and judges her actions. At the end of Fourth Twilight, she becomes the new Hell Girl. Appearance Michiru has a short green hair and green eyes. Her eyes's color changes to red after she becomes the new Hell Girl. Her age is unknown but her physical appearance seems to be younger than Ai's. She wears a dark green dress and white tights. While performing the act of taking someone to Hell, She wears a kimono, which is dark green and decorated with small black and red big roses. Personality Michiru used to be a happy and joyful girl. Like other Hell Girls, she was kind and caring. After she commits her revenge, She loses her memories. Along with her memories, she has also forgotten her own Personality. Just like Ai, she is silent and serious, questioning the need for revenge. She also likes the sound of wind chime. Biography Michiru Sagae was daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Sagae. Her father was working trading company. She lived with her family in a small town. One day her father brought their town electric lights. He was highly appreciated for his work for electric lights by townspeople. Landlord and his wife were envious of appreciation Mr. Sagae got. The landlord's son Eisaku who was influenced by his parent's envious behavior, forced Michiru to follow him and his other two friend Ippei and Kousuke to forest. In the forest, they found a pond and three boys tried to drown her. However Michiru managed to free herself and ran. While three boys were chasing her, the ground beneath them collapsed. Causing them all to fall in the pond. Michiru and Eisaku was able to hold on to trees' roots. However, Ippei and Kousuke who seemingly didn't know how to swin, hold on to Eisaku's legs. Causing all of the boys to sink and drown. Michiru woke up after a long time. When she opened her eyes, she saw Eisaku and his friends' corpses. In town, people blamed Michiru for killing Eisaku, Ippei and Kousuke. She told them that Eisaku was trying to drown her but nobody believed. Her father then said that it was impossible for a girl to force three boys to follow her which people also didn't believe. Townspeople said that Mr. Sagae was thinking that he was better than them. Ippei's father and Kousuke's mother said they wanted their sons back. Michiru said that ground suddenly collapsed. Not believing her, townspeople said she set a trap. They then yell at Sagae family to die. After the incident, Sagae's house was badly vandalized. People started to ostracize Sagaes to the point that when Michiru went to buy tofu. She went to Kobayashi Tofu Shop and asked for tofu. Shop's owner told her to go somewhere else because she didn't want any trouble. Sad, Michiru was walking back to home when an adult villager said there was a new tofu shop behind the landlord's property. Deceived by the villager to the landlord's grounds where she was locked away in a storeroom. Ten days passed and Michiru was still lost which worsen Mrs. Sagae's health condition. Not having food or water for ten day, Michiru managed to place a wind chime outside a window with lots of effort, which enabled her parents to find her. The family reunited after ten days. Townspeople found out that they have been reunited and started to pour oil on storeroom. Michiru's father tried to convince people to stop but he was attacked by a villager with crowbar, causing him to die instandly. Townspeople then set the storeroom on fire. Michiru and her mother, who is unable to escape, accepted their fate and decided to go to heaven together. While burning to death, Michiru used her fire manipulation and attacked her tormentors. Burning them to death. She then burned her entire town to ground. What happens afterwards is not shown. Abilities Teleportation: She can teleport from one place to another. Throughout the forth season, Michiru appears out of nowhere. Taking People to Hell: '''Michiru is able to take the lives of her clients' tormentors, Michiru can do so without necessarily making any physical contact with them, or damaging them physically. After terrorizing them with her illusions, she takes their lives away as the floral designs in her kimono washes over her victims. The victim appears to dissipate, afterward. By taking the lives of her clients' tormentors, she personally takes them aboard her boat on the Sanzu River for transportation into Hell. '''Illusion Manipulation: Michiru is capable of creating large, intricate illusions, in which she often does to frighten her victims before taking them to Hell. Fire Manipulation: Michiru has the power to create fire, which she has only used on one occasion. The only time it was shown, she burned her home town down to the ground. Trivia * She is similar to the ferryman Charon from Greek mythology, who carried the souls of the dead across the river Styx to the Underworld. * Like other Hell Girls', she was close to her family, had kind and caring personality and was wronged by people in her hometown. Gallery S4 EP 01 Michiru.png|Michiru looking at Ai in Fourth Twilight. S4 EP 02 Michiru.png S4 EP 03 Michiru.png Michiru Season 4 Kimono.PNG|Michiru's kimono in Fourth Twilight. S4 EP 04 Michiru and Tsugumi.png|Michiru talking with Tsugumi in Fourth Twilight. S4 EP 04 Michiru.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hell Girls